Life's Little Adventures
by BellaAlexis92
Summary: A sweet little one-shot. I am now continuing it, hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER - 92 is not the same name as Michael Buckley, so I don't own the Sisters Grimm books. **Insert multiple sad faces here.**
1. Yeb

This is going to be a one-shot because I just really wanted to write something to clear my head. So please, enjoy!

By the way, I hope Puck isn't OOC, but he _is_ older, so that gives me some leeway. :)

* * *

 **Yeb - A short story**

* * *

"Puck, what's going on?" Sabrina leaned in towards him. Puck had the sudden urge to tell her everything, but no, he couldn't. Even if he wanted to.

Really, really badly.

"It's fine." He kissed her on the tip of her nose, "Really."

"Really?" She smiled, teasing him. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and an oversized sweatshirt - _his_ sweatshirt - was drooped over her t-shirt, which was, of course, slightly small on her. It was probably not supposed to expose a good two inches of her midsection, but he took advantage of this. Leaning over, he stretched out his hands...

And gave her a taser-tickle-thing. He never knew _quite_ what to call that, but his girlfriend giggled hysterically, gasping for breath.

"Ahh!" She tackled him, and they ended in a kiss.

"Love you." He whispered.

"You too, freakbaby."

* * *

He was even more nervous as he walked up to the restaurant where he would be meeting Sabrina. _Love at First Bite_ was an adorable little place that Sabrina simply adored, and he was taking her there. The bouquet he had brought her, a mix of dahlias, was resting impatiently on the table next to his own.

Five minutes later, she arrived. Hanging up a phone call, she walked down to him, stealing one of the sample brownie bits on her way down.

"Mmmmph." She mumbled, "Thif ib goob."

"Uhhh... this is good?"

She nodded, but it didn't calm the waves of oncoming butterflies in his stomach.

"I brought you some flowers..." He scrambled for the dahlias, meeting a felt-covered case as well. As he pulled them off of the table, she tapped his nose.

"Did you know Dahlia's are my favorite?"

"I actually was worried that they would be daphnes."

"You know me too well." She smiled, then something caught her eye. "What's this?"

It was red... a red jewel... a red... ring?!

Squeals erupted from her mouth, as she fought to keep a growing smile contained.

"Sabrina Grimm," He went down on a knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yeb!"

He looked at her, confused. Then he looked at her plate. She had stuffed a piece of cake in her mouth, as she really was a sucker for chocolate.

"Is that a yes?"

She swallowed, then kissed him.

Right. On. The. Lips.

"I can't wait to get married."


	2. Wedding Day

I want to continue this because one shots are fun! I made up Sabrina's middle name, I don't know her real one.

Thanks to **GeeMikey** for, once again, reviewing first. It is appreciated!

By the way, these one shots do have relation to each other.

* * *

 **Wedding Day - A Short Story**

* * *

Daphne Grimm was going insane. Even though her sister was the levelheaded one, today she was freaking out. Of course, it _was_ her wedding day. That gave a pretty good excuse to be pacing through the room in circles and driving the bridesmaids (including Daphne) insane.

"Stay _still!"_ Daphne tried to get ahold of Sabrina to start on her hair. It was a slightly difficult process as Sabrina told Daphne to, "Do what you want. I don't really care."

So Daphne did why she wanted. Though it was an incredibly complicated hairdo that was nearly impossible to create perfectly, Daphne knew it was worth it for her sister's wedding.

"Red, can you pass me the bobby pins?"

"Here." She tossed them to her friend, not realizing that Daphne was carrying multiple blond strands of hair until she shot her a patronizing look.

"Sweetie... I'm a little busy here."

"Sorry." Red walked down to Daphne and handed her a pin, placing the rest of the pack by the mirror where she and Sabrina were stationed. As she did, Daphne realized that she was just as stressed as her sister, and took a few deep breaths.

 _You're doing great, Daph. Just curl that strand... here we go!_

In twenty minutes, Daphne was done. She stepped back to look at the masterpiece before her and smiled. It was perfect. Each strand was perfectly placed to accentuate Sabrina's natural highlights and gorgeously thick blond hair and Daphne couldn't wait to see it next to the dress she would be wearing. Actually, it had been Veronica's on _her_ wedding day, altered to Sabrina's size.

The dress itself was white and gold - a nice change from the ordinary plain white, by Daphne's opinion. It was strapless with gold embroidery accumulated at the top and small groups of thread spinning into multiple groups of different designs resting near her feet. It needed no more other than a small gold crown connected to a matching veil.

"So, how do I look?" Sabrina twisted her head to view the back of the dress in the full body mirror in front of her.

"You look _gorgeous,_ okay? The makeup artist is here, though, so sit down again!" Daphne ushered her sister back to the vanity where she had done her hair.

* * *

"Let's go!" Daphne hissed to her sister, and the girls walked out.

Puck's eyes were round at the sight of his soon-to-be wife and Mustardseed, his best man, was stifling laughter. Daphne noticed it and winked, sympathizing with the difficulty of keeping smiles in check. Still, she found the difficulty of not biting her palm even harder. That habit _still_ lingered...

Daphne's mind fast forwarded to the end of the ceremony, as the words, "Do you, Robin Puck Goodfellow, take Sabrina Lillian Grimm to be your lawfully wedded wife?" were spoken. Her head turned to Puck expectantly, along with the heads of everyone else in the building.

"I do." He smiled, holding Sabrina's hand.

"And do you, Sabrina Lillian Grimm, take Robin Puck Goodfellow to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Daphne's smile grew wider as Sabrina spoke the binding words:

"I do."


	3. Texting

And now for a texting scene! Puck is italicized, Sabrina is normal. By the way, I have no idea how you feed a two-month-old, so apologies if I get it incorrect. Please enjoy and review!

NOTE: I am changing the story name from _Yeb_ to _Life's Little Adventures_

* * *

 **Texting - A Short Story**

* * *

"Hey, how is babysitting the kids going?"

 _"All good."_

 _"How do you feed Allison again?"_

"She's going to starve with you."

 _"So?"_

"Grab the baby bottle, stir hot water with the milk mixture. It is on the kitchen counter."

 _"Thanks."_

* * *

 _"Hey, babe, did you know that I love you?"_

"Did you know that it's 2:07 in China?"

 _"Just wanted to say good night, even if you're far, far away on a business trip... Allison wants to send something."_

"Hi, Allison, sweetie."

 _"Mommy, how do you make babies? Daddy said to ask you."_

"Puck..."

"Puck!"

"PUCK!"

 _"He's not here."_

"Puck."

 _"Oh, brother."_

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING OUR THREE-YEAR-OLD?!"

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Much."_

"*Sighs*"

 _"You know you love me."_

"No."

 _"Remember when I took you on that roller coaster at Glenwood Sparx Village?"_

 _"And you loved it?"_

 _"Even though I hated it?"_

"Yes."

 _"That is true affection."_

"I hate you."

 _"But?"_

"But I still love you."

 _"Good night."_

* * *

"Hey, I think I'm pregnant."

 _"Are you sure it wasn't those French pastry things again?"_

"Haha. It never WAS those French pastries."

 _"So, when are we ultrasound-ing?_

"I don't know."

*TIME SKIP*

"I've got dibs on the name."

* * *

 _"Iiiiiii'm gonna swiiiiing from the chandeliiiii-hiiiier, from the chandeli-hiiiiii-er!"_

"Your text singing is really bad."

 _"I know._

* * *

 _"You know what I ship?"_

"You ship?'

 _"Didn't I just day that?"_

 _"Daphne and Mustardseed. They should get married or something."_

"You're weird."

 _"What should their ship name be?"_

 _"Mustardaphne?"_

 _"Daphseed?"_

 _"Oh, look, there's a couplenamegenerator . com"_

 _"Let's see..."_

 _"Maphne?"_

 _"None of these are good."_

 _"I'm sticking with Daphseed."_

"I like that one, but I still think you're weird."


End file.
